moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezet'hen
Ezet'hen is a draenic engineer and technician who currently works as a member of the Argent Onslaught, a suicide squad for the Argent Crusade. He was notable within the Alliance during the War against the Lich King as a conscript whose engineering, technical, and tactical skills made him rise through the ranks. He has a companion: a warp stalker named Jai. Appearance Ezet'hen is, in many ways, an anomaly of his race. The first indicator of this truth is his stature. Unlike the "mountain" archetype of a vindicator that most would expect of the entire male population of draenei, Ezet is rather slender and lean. This is not to say that he has no musculature at all; rather, his muscles are slender, only occasionally seen (without his armor, of course, which rarely happens) if he were to flex. His tail, rather than acting as an extension of his might, is an extension of his agility, adorned with accessories at his base that most could only fit on the tip. Additionally, he is short. He is short for a man, and he is even short for a woman, of the draenei species. However, by the grace in his steps and the calculation in his movements, it is clear that he uses this to his advantage. Where another draenei would stumble, Ezet easily and gracefully maneuvers. Ezet's skin and hair are not the typical, luscious and flawless shades of blue. His skin is more like a marble shade of white with not-so-clear blue undertones (actually, one would probably spot a grey undertone before a blue one). He is absolutely littered with grey scars, most notably on his cheek. His hair is also white, but this does not appear to have come from age because the tips of his hair seem to grow into a strong shade of brownish-black. Additionally, his hair is incredibly thick. For this reason, he always keeps it in a tight ponytail with cornrow-like braids in his roots to keep it from getting in his way. The nature of his hair seems to be in a permanent state of post-electrocution, as if someone were waving a static-charged balloon at him at all times. He almost always appears incredibly taciturn. While, generally, his eyes are covered by his goggles, if they were to be revealed, the blue gaze would focus on its target almost too much. His frown is not necessarily out of anger, but it is practically omnipresent. Other then that, he is fairly attractive, albeit rather aged, when it comes to facial features. Ezet is almost always clad in his set of modified chainmail; especially around the belt and bracer area, he has several technological modifications, most of which are clearly for combat. He also has his gun practically permanently affixed to his back through his large, modified holster. History Early Years Ezet'hen was born to Jara'then and Daliez on the Genedar after the draenei fled Argus and the Burning Legion. He was born to what was once a relatively high-class family of mages on Argus. Because of this, his natural aptitude for arcane magic was quickly and enthusiastically discovered by his parents as well as his parents' colleagues. On the Genedar, he was instructed in the arts of arcane, fire, and frost magic. However, from the beginning, he was wary of his own ability. He was born close enough to the fall of the Eredar to be wary of the lure of arcane magic. Despite his premonitions, for the earliest phases of his life, he remained in his parents' tutelage. Young Adulthood When he became of age, Ezet underwent a series of anxiety attacks. These were caused by the incredible amount of worry that he felt whenever he would use magic; his fear came down to a point where he couldn't so much as look at his book of spells without cringing. Most of his community had put their admiration in Ezet on his magical skills and his connections. When both of these were practically severed, he became a pariah among the magi of the draenei. In this phase of his life, he was rather depressed, rarely leaving the comfort of private areas except to visit the Anchorites and to eat. It was only when he discovered a slight aptitude and interest in engineering that he was able to climb himself out of his dark areas. With the aid of a close friend, he enrolled himself in a school of engineering where he learned crystalforging. When he was instructed to use arcane magic in tandem with his devices, he began to fear again. However, he managed to overcome this fear knowing the nature of his devices would control the arcane magic. As long as he remembered moderation, he was confident that he had nothing about which to worry. Draenor When the Genedar crashed in Nagrand, Ezet was a refined engineer. He worked on the preliminary efforts to repair the ship. However, when this seemed completely futile, he moved with his family to settle in Shattrath City. Here, he worked on the crystalline defense structures of the city. It was also here, in what would become Terokkar Forest, where he befriended a warp stalker for the first time. He was able to connect with warp stalkers because both he and them used arcane magic in a very focused, controlled way. He named his first companion "Uraaj." The Fall of Shattrath and the Exodar When the orcs sacked Shattrath City, Ezet used his newly-made hand cannon to defend himself as well as to help several refugees escape. At one point, he was cornered by two orcs, but his warp stalker companion at the time, the aging Maanija, distracted one, leading in her demise. Ezet only had the hatchling egg of Jai to take with him. However, he was not able to save his parents; both of them died somewhere within the city during the siege. Ezet fled to Zangarmarsh and then through the Blade's Edge Mountains, working to keep defense structures alive and well. When Velen called for a raid upon the Tempest Keep, Ezet volunteered, deciding to work as one of the many technicians who would bring the vessel back to life. When the raid reached the Exodar, Ezet and the other engineers worked tirelessly to stop the Blood Elves from sabotaging the machine, but, alas, the Exodar crash landed on Azeroth. The Alliance Upon their crash landing, Ezet helped to incubate and give birth to the warp stalker Jai, his current companion. He also assisted with the efforts to repair the Exodar, but at no use. He was devastated, as were most draenei at the time; most of their race had been wiped out, and he did very little to stop it. Again, he plunged into a state of isolation, but this time, it was imposed upon itself. He worked menial jobs around the Exodar, repairing small things like lights and cooking appliances that were damaged in the crash. He also worked as a light footsoldier with an impressive record taking out Sindorei scouts around Azuremyst Isle. Soon, he realized that he had to get away. Speaking with the ambassador of the Night Elves a few months or so after the crash, Ezet made a trip to Darnassus. Ezet was only in Darnassus for a month or so, but he gained a bit of fame for his warp stalker. At this point, Jai was still a hatchling, but the druids of Darnassus had never seen a warp stalker. He taught them a bit about the beast. The slight amount of chatter regarding Ezet was enough for several higher-ranking members of the Alliance military to hear about him. Feeling dried up by simply traipsing around Darnassus, Ezet volunteered for duty as a member of the Alliance Engineering Corps. War on the Lich King Ezet was only deployed with the Military after the Scourge invasion of Stormwind CIty. He was initially employed in Valiance Keep, but the brunt of his time was spent in Dragonblight. Here, he gained notoriety for his companionship with Jai, strong engineering skills, and tactfulness. He rose to the ranks of Sergeant by the time the assault on Icecrown commenced. He was also a notable figure in the Argent Tournament; this was his first interaction with the Argent Crusade, and their order as well as their benevolence left a mark on him Return to Darnassus and Cataclysm During the campaign in Icecrown, Ezet sustained a huge injury to his hamstrings, leaving him incapable of walking for a long time. He was honorably discharged. During his recovery, he decided to return to Darnassus. It was during his time in Darnassus when the Cataclysm occurred. It was then when he decided to move to Stormwind in order to aid the survivors, hearing that the situation was much more dire for the humans. En route to Stormwind, he stopped by the ruins of Auberdine, where he constructed several small defense mechanisms for the refugees. Life in Stormwind and Recruitment Ezet opened a small shop selling his devices to citizens of Stormwind and en masse for the Army. Because his warp stalker breeding was completely ruined by the siege of Shattrath, he had to mate Jai with an unknown traveler's warp stalker, giving birth to two hatchlings. He took one, and he named it Akiija. It was in Stormwind when he received an order for a pair of magically-enchanted goggles from the Argent Onslaught member, Althea Brimcraft. By exchanging letters several times, she urged him to join the Onslaught after he spoke of his admiration for the Argents in Icecrown. He was recruited in Hearthglen a few weeks before the beginning of the Iron March. Personality Ezet'hen is a calculative, quiet person. It is very rare that he speaks without thoroughly thinking beforehand. He says only what he believes will result in the most favorable outcome. Such a level of calculation applies to most aspects of his life, often making him seem too mechanic in his actions to a typical person. This trait, however, has been very useful as both an engineer and a tactician. Ezet sticks rather closely to the views of the Draenei People. He firmly worships the Light and the Naaru, and he watches his use of arcane magic in wariness of the Legion. While he may not be quite as orthodox as a Vindicator or an Anchorite, he tends to view those who defile the Light (warlocks, blood elves, most death knights) as corrupt. However, such as in the case of Brimcraft, he can get used to someone, even if it just is as a means to an end. When he dislikes someone, his calculations aren't quite as perfect. For example, he threatened a warlock within the order, saying that he would "Shoot his demon" if he is to summon one. Jai Jai is Ezet's current warp stalker companion. He is somewhere between 9 and 10 years of age, but he has matured very rapidly. Ezet believes that he may be corrupted by the magic of the Tempest Keep that may have been residual within the Exodar. There are a few aspects of Jai's being that support this theory: First, Jai is incredibly powerful for a warp stalker in the field of arcane. Most warp stalkers can warp time and images of themselves only. Jai, however, can project this onto others. Much like any other mage, as well, Jai can manifest arcane into direct attacks on others. Jai is also intelligent. For example, he has been able to use arcane to blink someone out of harm's way. Lastly, Jai is rather sickly. While resilient on the field of battle, if he eats the wrong thing, he will be sick for at least a week. Jai is also notably friendly. When someone approaches him, as long as that person is not known to be hated by Ezet, he will often make guttural purring sounds, He responds favorably to interaction. In many of these aspects, he seems to act as a "foil" to Ezet. Devices Draenic Technology * Hand Cannon: Fires blasts of arcane, fire, frost, frostfire, and electricity. * Goggles: Able to detect small movements, magical anomalies, and mismatched crystals. * Arcane Ward: A small shield on either of his right bracers, activated via arcane magic. * Arcane Charges: A crystal encased in arcane magic. Activated with magic, thrown, and explodes. He generally carries at least two. * Flamethrower: A red crystal encased in the palm of his left glove. Activated with fire magic. Creates a small cone of fire in front of him. * Stasis Beam: Five crystals encased in conduits on each of his right fingers. Used to temporarily paralyze an enemy. Naaru Technology * Holy Chain: A chain infused with the light of the Naaru. Worn on his neck at all times. Gnomish Technology * Potion Injector: A syringe-like device that measures and injects a healing tonic. Hybrid Technology * Jumper Cables: It's a pair of goblin jumper cables infused with arcane conduits for maximum accuracy. He hopes. * Cloaking Field: Draenic/gnomish hybrid, under construction. Taps into the warp stalker's power to cloak Ezet's image. Trivia * Ezet is fluent in Draenic, Eredun, Common, and Orcish. He is advanced in Darnassian and Thalassian. * Ezet's does not have a favorite color. He thinks that it's silly to have one. * Ezet's MBTI type is ISTJ. = Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Onslaught Category:Mages Category:Hunters